


Legend of Zelda: Maiden of Light

by Neona_Nyx



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Re-write, blame the breath of the wild 2 comics, the ones that make Ganondorf hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neona_Nyx/pseuds/Neona_Nyx
Summary: it's always been the same; an evil king rises, a princess is forced into a position she's not ready for, and the hero steps up to banish evil from the world. But when it comes time for the cycle to begin again something changed.and it all started with the birth of a young maiden... instead of the birth of a young man.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: I had previously had a different work by the same name but was unable to move forward with it; so I decided to rewrite it, to past readers some things will be the same while other parts might be different.**

**Also for new readers, Link is female in this fanfic but some of the links from past games will be mentioned.**

**...**

He did nothing and yet here he was, about to die all because he wasn't the one they wanted. He wasn't a hero that was promised, he was only a temporary vessel for powers beyond anyone's comprehension. 

They had called him a liar. the king stripped him of everything he once held dear... well not everything he still had his sister, but what would happen to her once he died? like him, she would be cast off and forgotten. Like him, she would have nothing but her own life. But even his life will be gone in a few moments.

Killed by the people he loved and protected. People who thought him to be the evil spirit known as Ganon and those lies had frightened the people of Hyrule. that fear turned to anger, an anger that demanded his head.

He was a man the royal family needed to destroy before he destroyed everything.

A man who was beaten and bruised.

A man who wished for death.

He was going to get his wish, the pain, and feeling of betraying will fade.

The only regret he had was not listening to Link, leaving his younger sibling with nothing and no one.

_ Please don't hate me for leaving you alone in this world. _that was his last thought before the sword came down upon him.


	2. chapter 2

_ Five Years Later _

Zelda knew a lot of things that she shouldn’t have known; memories of her past life, her adversary, and her Hero. She had a good idea through these memories, and historical facts that the enemy was rising for the Gerudo had a King- this Ganondorf was a great evil; he was a wolf in sheep's clothing. Acting as an ally, but he was planning something (as he’s done in past lives). 

And she believed that she finally found her hero. A sweet blonde stable boy who practiced sword fighting when he thought that no one else was looking. He was the only one she could talk to, though it was more he listened quietly.

She liked him, but that was to be expected. Their fates were intertwined. But she wanted more than just a friendship, more than him swopping in and saving the day. Zelda needed him close to her.

If only everyone else would see it too.

**…**

Link sighed against the light brown horse before her. Link went from brushing Epona’s back to falling against the horse, unable to block the thoughts bombarding her mind. She only came here to find out what happened to her brother- why they had killed him. Not spending most of her time in the stables. But she couldn’t try becoming a guard, it was hard to keep her true gender a secret, and she didn’t want to end up like her brother.

She wanted justice for him- or at least answers- but she could not risk her own life or safety by doing something stupid.

But in the last year since she came to the castle town, she’s learned nothing. It was like the world forgot about her brother.

It didn’t help that the only one with clues to his demise came from a princess who spent most of her time about her problems. The prince though kind and wise, was too stubborn and navie to understand how the world works. Zelda believed that she was right in all things, especially when it came to the future of the kingdom.

Talking about the Vipers in the court who pushed the princess to marry the King of the Gerudo- the same people who executed her brother and left Link with nothing.

But Link wasn’t so sure about some of the things Zelda had told her. It was hard to believe that she was the only one with a good heart and soul. That she was the only one who looked towards the future of Hyrule.

Link had so many questions, and every day more rise in her mind. But she was nowhere near answering any of them.

“Epona,” She muttered under her breathe, “What am I supposed to do.”

**...**

Link knew that she would never have an answer to that. At least not yet. And if she looked towards the shadows, she would have saw a beast with eyes as blue as her, watching her with sad eyes. Knowing how she felt, how hard it was to feel lost.

But with the wolf, that feeling came much later in life. He gained so much, only to lose the thing that mattered the most to him.

That this Link still had a future to be found. To have the answers she wants. And the beast was here to help her along the way.

And he was going to make sure that this Link will find what she was looking for.

The beast looked at the girl one last time, thinking about his own days as a human. The girl reminded him a lot of himself, but that was to be expected. They shared the same blood, shared the same cycle of life and death. They had the same blue eyes and blonde hair.

And she would walk in his shoes.

The wolf looked back at the stables, before looking up to the darkened sky and howled. 


	3. chapter 3

** _Mother… where are you taking us? _ ** _ The young red-haired lad thoughts as he followed his mother through the desert. The boy was thirsty, hungry, and tired. His feet were starting to feel heavy throughout the many hours of walking.  _

_ “Mother,” the boy said, trying to get his mother’s attention, “where are we going.” _

_ The proud red-haired woman looked back at her son with tears streaming down her face, something the boy never saw before. The Gerudo Queen thought that expressions like this were a sign of weakness, so to see his mother crying like this… it frightened the boy, especially when he watched his mother come to stand before him and put her hands on his face. _

_“My little Ganondorf,” She answered, “I’m going to change your fate.”_

_ … _

A sharp pain went through his skull, forcing the King of the Gerudo out of his slumber, forcing him away from that memory- the last memory he had of his mother. A part of his past that he wished he could forget, forget how the strange words that came out of his mother’s mouth made his hand glow causing this monster to appear from it. A Monster who killed his mother and tried to take Ganondorf’s life as well. 

That day was long past him, as was that monster. He was safe in Hyrule, that was any constellation. Even though he felt like he was surrounded by wolves, especially that princess. Who would love to see Ganondorf dead? Then again, could he really blame her? Especially with her wisdom and the history books, she so lovely read. The very books that gave the princess the right to judge him; it was almost like she was trying to push him towards the dark side.

_ It won’t work,  _ Ganondorf thought as he looked at his scarred hand. The navie princess had no idea what really lied before her. For all of Hyrule. Because if took a second to look, she would see that that triforce of power was gone and that it had a new master. And it was impossible to tell if they were going to be a friend or foe.

Though Ganondorf could find a way to reclaim it and be the monster he was supposed to become. But that would mean that his mother’s sacrifice would mean nothing, that he would have a fate worse than death.

A knock on the door broke him away from his thoughts.

“Your highness,” a woman said as she opened the door, “it is time to get up. You’re meeting with the King will begin soon.”

With a Sigh, Ganondorf slowly moved the covers away, which caused the poor maid to squeak and quickly exit the room- while muttering about his lack of modesty and how rude it was to be as naked as the day he was born in front of a woman.

Yes, the people here were strange to him as he was to them.the differences between them were far too great. He was nothing but an outsider to these people. And the faster he dealt with the king and his outrageous demands for all the village leaders, the faster Ganondorf could go back home. The only place he felt welcome, even though he was the only man in the village 

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

“Oh, Link! There you are!” 

Link jumped as she heard the princesses call,  _ What was she doing here?  _ Wondering why the Princess was out here instead of inside with the rest of the nobles and leaders of Hyrule. Not to mention that Zelda’s presence did cause Link to panic if she would not have yelled before entering the stables, she would have noticed something about Link and could cause her to be thrown out. If Zelda saw the binding on Link’s chest, she would ask questions and eventually would uncover the truth about her.

It took a few moments for Link to tell herself to calm down, Zelda didn’t appear to notice anything about her. That she didn’t see anything, though part of that could be due to how the Princess was acting and that she was in her own little world. Instead of coming to see Link out of friendship, she came to talk about her problems and how she was surrounded by idiots… again.

Not that Link minded, she liked the company. Plus, it was almost a source of entertainment as she learned about the everyday life of a princess. 

“That man and the nerve of him,” Zelda started to say as she sat down on a beach, “He dishonors us with his barbaric ways. He already scared a few of the maids with his actions.”

Link titled her head, confused about the one she was complaining about. Possibly one of the other leaders, also why did she talk about this man with such animosity. Zelda truly hated the man she was talking about.

But the Princess continued her tirade without more explanation of the man she was talking about, “he pranced around his room naked, the lecherous man was waiting for one of the pretty maids to walk in. And the two females who came with him are worse. They’re more like men than women, sent some of our best guards to the infirmary. They did it to spite us. Trust me on this Link the Gerudo tribe will betray us and try to take over.”

_ Oh, so she was talking about that man,  _ Link thought as her gaze went to the horse the strong and proud red-haired man had traveled on. A great black beast that appeared as proud as its owner. Link actually thought the man was handsome, though he seemed… cold. Especially around the king and the Princess. 

Link shivered, remembering the previous day, remembering when her eyes met Ganondorf’s- the King of the Gerudo. Saw how he and the female warrior’s with him looked at her with great interest.

They put Link on edge, a feeling that still continued. She didn’t know why they unnerved her so much, but it seemed like they were looking into her very soul. Uncovering her secrets, knowing that there was something right about the seemly innocent stable “boy.”

In fact, scampering away like a scared little pup didn’t help, or the little… okay, loud squeaking noise didn’t help her case either. Looking back on that now, she swore she heard the man and his female companions laughing as she ran away. The group enjoyed the terror they could instill.

And yet, there was something about his gaze on her that made Link want to get closer. She wasn’t sure why, though.

“Link?” Zelda asking breaking Link away from her thoughts, “Are you listening to me?”

Link wasn’t, but she did nod at the Princess, hoping that she wouldn’t press Link about the subject more or that she’ll drop the subject.

But Zelda wasn’t done with the tirade, “You know something Link, I’ve been reading the history of Hyrule, and there’s a legend that gets passed down. However, I believe that’s it’s more than that. There are several accounts of a dark lord, a princess, and her Hero in the past, which each age that passes the legend is reborn.”

Zelda looked at Link, and Link saw that there was an odd glint in her eyes when she said, Hero. It was almost like Zelda thought that was Link, and she looked at Link admiration in her eyes. Almost like she was in love with Link.

“When I bring this up with the others in court, show them the sighs that the dark lord is real and is in our midst. They just laughed at me and told me to stop believing in fairy tales. But I know something evil had made its way-” the Princess stopped and looked at something over Link’s shoulder.

Link turned to see a tall red-haired man making his way towards them. Ganondorf. 

“Why are you here?” the Princess coldly. Link couldn’t see the expression on the Princess’s face, and she couldn’t turn her gaze away from the male, slowly making his way towards them. He moved like a feral beast, stalking them until he was close enough to attack.

“I’m just checking on my horse. You have a problem with that?” Ganondorf replied, glaring at the two before him, though when his gaze shifted to Link, his gaze softened ever so slightly- it shifted to amusement.

He didn’t forget how Link ran away in fear of him.

“You, stable boy,” he said, “show me where you put my horse.”

Taking a deep breath for courage, Link nodded at the man and waved him over. A silent way of telling him to follow her.

The Princess did not follow.

…

Ganondorf looked at the tiny creature leading him through the stables. A quiet teen who was terrified of him, and there was a slight sigh of bravery shining through those bright blue eyes.

The stable boy wasn’t afraid of him exactly. The lad was afraid of something else. A secret he was too afraid of getting out. And Ganondorf had a pretty good idea what the boy was trying so hard to hide from everyone else.

That the lad in front of his was nothing more but a young maiden, sure she was good at hiding it, she moved and acted just like a boy. However, she was much to pretty to a boy.

Sure it could have just been an extremely pretty boy, but Minerva was never wrong when it came to intuition. The woman was quick to point out the very faint trances that showed that the blonde before him was a woman.

She suddenly stopped in front of a pitch-black horse and tried her best to move away as Ganondorf reached up to stroke his pet.

But she stopped when he spoke, “So, tell me something little one… who else knows that you’re really a lass.”


	5. Chapter 5

Link felt sick to her stomach as the large man stared at her. His question rang through her head, causing her to freeze in terror.

Maybe Zelda has a point, this man is dangerous… he knows a lot more than he lets on. What is he going to do with it? He can destroy her life with that info, and she couldn’t afford to let that happen.

Putting up a brave face, she looked up at the taller man- Goddesses the man was tall, and it kind of hurt to look up at him. Which said something because Link was taller than most of the other maiden’s, but this man… he was a giant. 

“Why do you care?” Link hissed out. The first time in months that she heard her own voice and it made her cringe. Her voice was scratchy and low from the lack of use.

“I don’t,” the red-haired man said, smirking at her, “I’m just curious? I get if you were trying to be a soldier but a servant? Wouldn’t it be more comfortable for such a frail-”

Before he could finish that sentence and before she could stop herself, Link’s hand came into contact with his face.

“I’m not a frail little girl,” Link growled as her blue eyes blazed with fury when she looked up at the man.

The next thing she knew was a loud bang as the man pinned her against the wall, she was still glaring up at him and Ganondorf while he looked slightly annoyed, he looked amused.

“So, the little girl has some fire in her.”

Link knew she should be afraid of this man, but she was too angry, and for once, she couldn’t push it down. She always hated being called a little girl, and she hated it when people underestimate her. And this man was definitely underestimating her.

She was a lot stronger and smarter than others. She always was. There were somethings that felt like second nature to Link, things usually reserved for the boys of the village. She could still see the whispers of the other women and girls, how they looked at her like she was defective.

The only one who didn’t care and actually encouraged her actions was her brother.

Brother… thoughts of him washed over her like an ice-cold bucket of water. Making her remember why she was at the castle in the first place and why she was so afraid of the foreign visitors from the deserts.

“Please,” Link wasn’t begging, but she hoped the man before she would understand why it was important for her to keep up her charade, “don’t tell anyone.”

“Why?” Ganondorf’s voice grew softer as he looked down at the blonde maiden. She wasn’t shaking like he expected her too. This girl really wasn’t afraid of him, at least not in a physical sense. 

The more he looked at her, Ganondorf started to notice a few things about her. She wasn’t completely frail. She had a body similar to that of an archer- adding on some muscle from working in the stables. She was taller than the princess and the other maids in the castle. 

Most of all, she had the aura of a warrior, but at the same time, there was a hollowness to her fire. Like she lost something precious.

Link signed as he dropped her arms and backed away, “I just… I have somethings I have to know. It’s better to masquerade as a boy in order to get the information I need.”

…

The black Wolf watched the interaction between the two in the stables. 

At first, he was ready to charge in to protect the young maiden. But there was something odd about this incarnation of Ganondorf.

While he can act cruel and cold, the man’s heart contradicted his actions. It was like all the evil in it was sucked out.

But… if he wasn’t the enemy who was.

The Wolf looked at the pair before a strange scent filled the air. The scent of darkness was coming from the castle.

The Wolf growled. 

The princess was wrong. The enemy was right under their noses… and they were close enough to the royal family.

  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

She didn’t know why but Link looked forward to Ganondorft’s visits a lot more than Zelda’s. It could have been because he knew more about Link and understood her actions. It could be that she just felt comfortable around the large red-haired man. 

He listened to her. It was like he enjoyed to hear Link talking about herself. 

For once, she could be herself, not be the girl that most people would expect nor the boy she pretended to be. Link could just be Link.

“Once you find out what happened to your brother,” he started to say as she brushed Epona’s fur. “Will you stay?”

Honestly, she didn’t know because she didn’t know if she had a home to go back to. Not that she would go back to her villege and get treated differently for not acting like the other girls. 

_ “You’re a failure as a woman,”  _ Link could still hear those words echoing through her head. It was one of the reasons why she left, though if it weren’t for the death of her older brother, Link probably would have never found the strength or courage to leave her villege.

She didn’t really think about what would happen once she found out why her brother was executed. But she did know something that she wanted to do.

“I want to find a place to raise horses,” Link replied, “I don’t care where it is, maybe not here, but…”

“You could always come to live in my village,” Ganondorf said, clearing his throat when he saw the shocked expression on her face, “well it’s a villege of women- besides me- so you won’t feel judged for ‘not acting like a woman.’ You could start a new life there.”

_ But I will be judged for being a Hyllan.  _ Link didn’t say that she had to stop herself from saying it; instead, she looked away from him.

“You will always be welcomed if you want to…”

“Why?” she asked.

“Because you interest me,” he muttered, “and I know the kind of things women can do if they had the freedom to speak their mind and fight.”

_ I don’t know…  _ Link thought sadly, she could take him up on his offer, but she was too afraid that no matter what, she didn’t belong anywhere.

I can see the fire in your eyes, I also know that you do practice swordsmanship or did at one point,” Gandorf looked at her hands, seeing the slight callouses on her hands, telling him all he needed to know, “Maybe practiced archery too.”

He was right about both. She practiced both back in the villege. Link lived alone, so she learned how to hunt and the practicing with a sword… she felt like she needed to learn.

“Link!” She heard Zelda call out before the princess entered the stables and saw Ganondorf.

“Lord Ganondorf, I thought you left already,” Zelda said, trying to sound collected and emotionless. However, Link could hear the anger in her voice.

“The stable boy was just getting my horse ready, Ganondorf lied. He didn’t want Link to touch his horse. So he did it himself while they were talking.

Zelda looked at Link for confirmation.

Link nodded, though she almost answered the princess with words but realized if she did, her cover would be blown. Part of her was afraid of the man before them would say something about it, to tell the princess her secret, but he remained quiet as he grabbed his horse’s reigns.

“Now, if you would excuse me, you’re highness I must be going,” He said a few moments later, after leading the animal outside before climbing on. Link expected him to turn around and ride away.

She didn’t expect his gaze on her. He wanted to say something else but decided against it. He only nodded at her and rode off.

...Link hated to watch him go.

“Link!” Zelda called as the princess wrapped her arms around Link, “Are you alright. Did he try anything.”

Link shook her head.

“There’s something off about that man, and I will prove it before father forces me to marry him,” Zelda growl, “I’ll get him next time.”

Link felt something after Zelda said that… she wasn’t sure what it was, but she didn’t like it. For some reason, Link didn’t like to hear about marriage, but she wasn’t sure if it was for Zelda’s sake or Ganondorf’s. 

Link flinched as a sharp pain radiated in her hand. Link held it up to see what was wrong only to see a slight glow in her hand… a glow that Zelda didn’t see as she turned away from the stable hand to continue her tirade.

…

A white-haired man looked down, watching as the king of the Gerudo left. The Advisor expected him to say good-bye to the princess- they were trying to arrange a marriage between the two- but he refused to look at Zelda.

Instead, Ganondorf looked at the stable boy that Zelda was fond of. In fact, she claimed that the stable boy was the one she was destined for… that he was the hero of legend.

The Advisor found it odd that Ganondorf looked at the boy with great interest and admiration… The foreign king refused to look at the princess.

_ This could ruin everything!  _ The advisor thought, thinking that the marriage alliance would bring him the power he needed to take over everything… that boy could ruin it.

Hero or not, that boy was in the way of his plan!

Then the advisor noticed something… the boy flinching like he was in pain. The advisor watched as the boy brought his hand up.

The Stable Boy’s hand was glowing.

_ The mark of the Triforce. _

The advisor couldn’t believe his eyes. How was the mark on this boy? It should have ended up with him after he killed the last one.

The advisor growled and turned away. He needed to think about his next move. Carefully… 

_ How am I going to get rid of this one? _


	7. Chapter 7

It was hard for Link to fall asleep. The times she managed to doze off, she had these weird visions.

She could see boys of all ages that had similar features to her. 

Sometimes she could see Zelda in them too, well at least that’s what she thought. But the Princesses in Link’s dreams were all different.

She could also see other women… other girls. However, one stood out to Link the most.

It was a gorgeous and tall woman with long fiery red hair. The woman looked at the other Link with sadness in her eyes.

She saw the other Link reaching for the woman as she pushed a tear into a mirror and shattered it… disappearing from sight.

Link felt the other’s pain as she watched him fall to his knees before the mirror and started to cry.

She wanted to comfort him… his pain was her own. 

He was Link too.

She took a step towards her only to be swallowed by darkness. Link could feel something evil try to pull her down… she could hear sinister laughter. It was familiar yet strange to her as she saw a pair of eyes stare at her.

Link saw a great beast before her… that moved in. She tried to scream, run, do anything before the creature swallowed her, but she couldn’t. Link could move at all. She was frozen.

_ “Run!”  _ she heard voices calling out as two wolves appeared. One gold and the other black, both charged at the beast.

“No!” Link called, fearing that the monster would kill them.

The scene changed so that she was surrounded by fire… only she wasn’t dreaming. Link coughed and looked around the stables. 

The horses were panicking around her.

“Hold on!” She called out to them if she could get to the doors, she could get them out before everything burned down.

Link coughed and coughed as she tried her best to breathe through the smoke, but she could feel her body getting weaker as she managed to get the doors open and watched as the horses run out.

Though her blur vision, she noticed something… there were no guards, and no one was coming to help.

Link swayed, trying to make it outside, but she was stumbling around too much. She felt something at her side.

“Epona?” Link asked as she used the last of her strength to climb onto the horse…

…

The wolf watched as the horse tried to get the girl to safety. The wolf was absolutely livid as he watched the humans set the stables ablaze—a private execution on behalf of the King.

When The wolf realized what they were planning, he tried to stop it.

Someone had managed to convince the king to brand this girl a traitor… and it was best to kill her before she could do anything. 

The wolf ran to rescue the girl, but it was too late. The guards already started the fire, and quickly left believing that the job was done.

Thankful the girl acted quickly and got the horses out. Managing to climb onto the back of one who was doing her best to get the girl as far away from the fire as she could.

Link needed to leave the castle town. The wolf knew that as he ran to catch up with the horse.

_ “Follow me,”  _ The wolf said to the horse, who surprisingly wasn’t afraid of the wolf. Though he knew why… the horse, Epona, knew him. She knew all the incarnations of Link.

…

Link fell off Epona’s back and fell into something cool and wet. Water and Link almost completely sank to the bottom, but something had grabbed her.

“Oh, you poor thing,” a voice muttered, as something that felt like fingers- though they were slimy and wet, it was like a fish was touching her- pushed her hair away from her face.

“You’re highness!” voices called out, as everything faded around Link.

…

The next thing she knew was waking up surrounded by tiny blue lights and weapons pointing at her.

Link proceeded to take in her surrounding after that, as dread filled her stomach. That’s when her gaze followed the spears pointing at her, and she gulped as she saw a group of Zora’s glaring at her.

“Would you all leave her alone!” A voice said as a female Zora walked in caring a tray of food, “Sorry about them, it’s not every day a Hylian ends up at our front door. We’re not used to seeing humans… since they usually stay downriver.”

The Zora looked friendly enough. Still, there was something unnerving about that smile. It was the sharp teeth that smile showed up.

“I brought you some food,” she continued, “to get your strength back up… I’m serious, stop scaring the poor girl!”

That’s when Link finally noticed… her clothes were different, and her chest felt… free. Her bindings were gone.

“Why am I here?” Link asked, wondering why she ended up at Zora’s domain.

“Our Queen saw you fall into the River,” the Zora explained, “she swam to save you.”

The Zora put a slippery hand on Link’s forehead before she continued, “She thought the spirit of Lake Hylia brought you to us. Said something about how you look like the heroes of legend. Though she was surprised to learn you were a girl.”

Link had no idea what she was talking about. She heard about the heroes throughout the ages but thought they were myths. She wasn’t a hero… she doubted she could be one.

“I’m not…”

“Whether you are or not doesn’t matter,” another female voice said as the guards parted to revel another female Zora. Though unlike the girl who brought Link food whose skin was red, this one had dark blue skin and was dawned with jewelry from head to toe.

The elder female walked up to Link’s beside and gave a close-lipped smile, hiding her sharp teeth, “There’s a reason why the great beast lead you here.”

“Great beast?”

“The great wolf of Hyrille, the wolf lead your horse here.”

“Epona,” Link said, trying to get up but was hit by a wave of dizziness. The two females had to lay her back down, “where is she?”

“She’s with a friend, you can see her once your strength returns,” the elder female moved some of Link’s hair out of her face, and asked, “What did they do to you?”

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did change the rating from T to M, because the way I’m going it might become more mature so I changed it to be safe.

“I’m sorry your highness but the boy still managed to escape,” the guard refused to look up at his king as he spoke. Fearing what he would see if he did, “one of the horses was gone so we’re guessing that he escapes after... getting the horses to safety.”

Zelda sighed in relief as she heard those words. The Princess was worried about her friend. Scared over the possibility of his death.

The whole kingdom was against him now, but Zelda couldn’t believe what they were saying about Link. She refused to believe that the charming and quiet stable boy was a traitor who was plotting to kill them.

“What!” Zelda's father yelled as he banged his hand on his throne, making everyone around him jump, “how did he escape in the first place! Someone should have been there to cut down the traitor the moment he stepped outside.

All the guards looked away, they seriously believed that the fire would be enough to kill Link.

“Father…” Zelda tried to say, trying to convince her father to find Link and bring him back for a fair trial. To let him defend himself and they’ll see that he was innocent. However, she never had a chance to finish as the white-haired advisor step forward.

“Don’t worry your majesty,” Morpheus said, “He couldn’t have gone that far. Most likely he only could make it to the edge of Zora’s domain. I already sent men… the boy would be dead soon.”

Morpheus looked at Zelda, and she noticed something strange in his violet eyes. An odd gleam from an emotion that she couldn’t guess. 

_ Link… Please be alright and stay safe. _

_ … _

“Princess,” Morpheus said as they walked through the gardens. He demanded to speak to Zelda on the current situation, “I know this is hard but we found poison in his truck. He was going to kill both you and your father.”

“And I told you that there’s no way I’ll believe that,” Zelda said cooly, “Link is a gentle soul and he’s being framed.”

Anger flashed across Morpheus’s face, before quickly going back to looking gentle and sad. Like it brought him pain to talk about Zelda’s friend. Trying to show that he felt her pain and worry over the boy.

“I’m telling you if anyone is trying to kill us it’s the Guredo,” Zelda persisted, “the books-”

“Why would Ganondorf try to kill you?” Morpheus asked, “He’ll gain nothing from your death. He rules his own people, has his own kingdom to rule.”

Zelda looked away from the man, as her anger started to rise up inside her.

“Though your father is hoping to create an alliance with the Guredo,” Morpheus added, “He invited Ganondorf here to negotiate a possible marriage between you.”

“I refuse to marry that man,” Zelda hissed. 

Morpheus chuckled, “And you think you would have a choice in the matter, Princess? Sadly, when he was here King Ganondorft spent more time with that boy… I wonder why.”

That was something Zelda wondered too. Every time she went to talk to Link, that man was always with him.

“You know what I think?” Morpheus asked, “I think that boy was trying to seduce the king to gain power.”

“No, he wasn’t! Link shares my-” Zelda tried to defend her friend but was cut off.

“Why don’t you ask yourself about that? You can’t deny that they spent a lot of time together… who knows what they were trying to do. And that look the king gave the boy as he was leaving. I’ve seen lovers give each other similar looks.”

Zelda hated to admit it but she knew the truth, Ganondorf was different around Link… he was softer and kinder. 

_ What is going on? _

…

“I feel ridiculous,” Link said as she looked down at the water.

“I think it’s fitting,” a human woman said while looking at Link, admire the work she did. 

Link couldn’t recognize herself, the blonde girl in her reflection was a different person entirely.

A Zora guard had brought her downriver once her body healed enough to travel. The queen wouldn’t let her stay with them longer.

The queen said it was safer for everyone if she left, especially after she told her what happened.

_ “If they find out you escape they’ll come looking,” there was a sad expression on her face, “I can’t go to war over you but I can’t hand you over to them. You're a special one Link… you must run and live another day.” _

Her blonde hair was in an elaborate braid and she was wearing a dress that appeared to be meant for a child. It was short enough that anyone could look down to see most of her ridding boots… and while she always bound her chest it was a different feeling to have her body being constricted by a dress. 

The stranger also pinched Link’s until they turned bright pink.

“You’re such a beautiful maiden,” She said to Link, “I can’t believe that you hid in men’s clothes.”

“It was easier… and I’ve been told that I might as well be a boy because I fail as a woman.”

“I hate that there are still people who think that way. A woman can do the same things men can do… and sometimes do it better.”

The woman looked at Link with her Hazel eyes, noticing Link’s discomfort, “don’t worry you’ll get used to it soon, or you better get used to it fast. If her highness is correct the knights will be looking for a boy, not a girl. As for the dress, I’m giving you some rupees so you’re able to buy supplies-and clothing- in Kakariko Village.”

“You don’t have too…” Link started to say, but she trailed off once she realized she didn’t know the name of the woman helping her.

“Cora,” Cora smiled at her, “and don’t worry. I’m doing this as a favor to the queen and because I want to. I hate it when innocent people get hurt.”

“Hey!” A voice called out to the two women, they looked to see a knight make his way towards them. 

Link’s heartbeat picked up in dread as the man looked at them.

“You haven’t seen a blonde lad come this way have you?” the knight asked, as his gaze fixed on Link. But he didn’t look at her with suspicion like she thought, he looked almost like he was under a spell.

“No,” Link said, “Me and my sister are the only humans here.”

“Maybe he went downriver?”

The knight nodded but made no move to leave.

“Did you at least see a brown mare with a white mane without a rider?”

Link shook her head… a lie, Epona was a few feet away. Though unrecognizable since her staddle was gone and her mane and tail now were dyed a light brown matching with the rest of her.

The knight nodded again, but again he made no move to leave.

“Cora, I didn’t know you had a sister,” he said.

Link’s heart fell to her stomach.

“Half-sister,” Cora replied, “She’s just visiting.”

“She’s pretty,” the knight said, “I’m Aaron.”

Link’s mind was reeling as she tried to come up with a fake name.

_ Midna… tell him your name is Midna. _

“I’m Midna,” Link replied as she bowed her head, trying to hide the pain that name brought her, “It’s nice to meet you sir Aaron.”

The knight nodded before he finally left.

“I want to you leave as quickly as you can,” Cora said. “If they keep coming around eventually one of them will know who you are.”

Link nodded.

“Thank you,” She said, “And Cora, Could you thank the Zora queen for me?”

“I will,” Cora replied as she watched the blonde get onto Epona’s bareback. Then she handed her a pouch full of rupees.

Link looked at her once more before ridding off.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

“That’s an odd request,” the tailor said as she looked at Link, “but I supposed I could do that, but it’ll take me a few days to alter it.”

Link nodded at the woman, “I want something that would be easier to travel in. I prefer pants over a skirt.”

_ Ridding in a skirt was hell, and I never want to do that again. _

“And you want a hood?” The woman asked.

Link nodded as she looked at the green fabric.

“And if you could make the tunic look like a short dress…so it’s more feminine.”

“I got it. Did you need anything else?”

“Do you know where I can get a bow?”

…

Link’s funds were almost gone after the weapons shop. Though most were spent on her specialty clothes… but she thought it was needed. Plus, she could sleep outside with Epona, and Link knew how to hunt.

She could trade if she needed to.

_ I should get some Flint and steal… and a blanket. Maybe a bad to keep everything in. _

“Ah!” A voice screamed, “I’m sorry!”

Link looked over and saw a boy jump into the water being chased by a horde of Cuccos.

“Damn it, Jericho,” a voice yelled, “I told you to leave them alone!”

“I’m sorry!” The boy said again, refusing to leave the safety of the spring.

“Are you alright?” Link asked as the Cuccos went back to pecking at the ground for food.

“Yes…” the boy said, then looked at Link’s hand as she reached to help him out of the water. He took it and dragged her hand closer to his face.

“Impa!” The boy called as his eyes widened, “this woman has the mark of the Triforce!”

Link was about to say something but her words wouldn’t come out. She saw a white-haired woman came over, and just like the boy’s, her eyes widened.

“Princess?” she asked, “No, you’re not her, so why…” The woman trailed off as she looked at Link, “No way, that’s impossible…You’re Link?”

“How do you know my name?”

…

“Father, it’s impossible there’s no way this woman…” Impa protested in front of a blad man who sat down across from them.

Impa had dragged both Link and her little brother to the main house to speak to her father. 

“Hush daughter,” the man said as he looked at Link, “there must be a reason why the goddess had the hero of the legend be reborn as a woman.”

There is was again, the hero of legend. Link didn’t know what they meant by that.

“Greetings, young Link,” the man smiled at her, “I’m Mars, the chieftain of the villege.”

“Thank you for the kind welcome,” Link said, bowing at the man.

“So… what brings you here?” Mars asked.

Link paused as she thought of a lie. Part of her didn’t want to tell the truth. She couldn’t be forced to leave, at least not until she got her supplies. But she couldn’t think of anything, and before she could stop herself, she told the truth.

Mars listened intently as she told him about the fire, the wolf that lead her horse to Zora’s domain, the queen and what she did to help her, and how a nice woman named Cora told her that it was best to come here for supplies.

It was silent was Mars thought about Link’s story.

“You know the legend of the triforce, correct?” he asked.

Link nodded, she knew some from Zelda, and from the books her brother Erik used to read to her.

“And I amuse you know that they’re three people who host one part of the triforce?”

“Yes,” Link said, “and I’m guessing that I’m one of them.”

“Correct, you have the triforce of courage,” Mars said, “As for the other two. One is a princess- she holds the triforce of wisdom. The other… now usually it’s given to the King of the Guredo.”

Link’s eyes widened at that, then her shock turned into sadness as she remembered what usually happens to the triforce of power’s vessel, “and he’s the enemy I have to talk down.”

“While that might have been true for the previous incarnations, but I have a feeling that someone else has it,” Mars said.

“His mother succeeded,” Impa added.

Mars nodded at his daughter, “His mother came here, seeking a way to save her son. To separate him from the triforce. She died trying to do that, but she must have succeeded.”

“What do you mean?” Link asked.

“Meaning there’s a new vessel, and most likely they set you up,” Mars said.

…

_ Someone wanted me dead because of who I am… was it the same person who framed my brother and got him killed? Link _ couldn’t stop thinking about Mars’s words as she lay in bed that night.

They expected her to do something, but how could she protect the very people who wanted to get rid of her.

How can she protect people who wanted nothing to do with her. 

How can she save people she didn’t want to save.

_ What about Zelda? Would you save her? _

…

“Why did you want the girl to come here?” Ganondorf looked up to see his younger sister, Minerva enter his chambers.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Ganondorf said, feigning innocence.

His sister scoffed, “Oh, don’t play dumb. You wanted that girl to come with us!”

“Which girl?”

Minerva smacked the back of his head, “The blonde maiden you were growing fond of. The one disguised as a boy.”

Ganondorf didn’t answer. 

“You stayed a little longer so you could see her. I thought you asked her to run away with you.”

“I said she would be welcomed here. That’s all,” Ganondorf replied, “I never said that she could come home with me.”

“But you wanted her to come,” Minerva said, “I don’t know if she would be welcomed here… at least not at first. Given out history with Hylians. And yet knowing that you still want her here.”

Ganondorf opened his mouth to deny it, but the words couldn’t come out. 

“What do you want me to say?” Ganondorf growled, “Link has peeked my interests, and out of all the Hyllians, she’s the only one who didn’ want something from me and treated me with kindness. When I look at her, I see a warrior… and I want her by my side. happy now?”

Minerva smiled in satisfaction, “well, if we ever go down there again, you could try harder to convince her to come here. Or kidnap her.”

Ganondorf glared at the red-haired woman, “I’m not going to do that! I want her to come willingly!”

“Maybe… she’ll come on her own,” an old woman said as she entered the room. She wasn’t a Gruedo, and normally outsiders weren’t allowed in their villege (especially other men). But this blind woman had “accidentally” stumbled upon their villege, and no one could bring themselves to toss the woman out.

She said things… seen things that she shouldn’t.

The older woman was an interesting creature, indeed. She was an oracle, and the other woman begged him to let her stay in hopes of knowing their future.

But she never spoke to anyone by him. She didn’t make predictions to anyone else but him.

No, all of them come true, but she did warn him about something… not to trust the pretty words of the human king and his advisors. 

Now that Ganondorf thought about it more, she also said he would meet a warrior hidden among hay and straw. Was she talking about Link?

“What are you talking about?” Ganondorf asked the woman.  _ What did you see? _

“I saw a fire and a great beast protecting a young maiden in green,” the woman answered, “I saw the humans turning on her… She’s coming for you.”


End file.
